Destino
by Shilen Jade
Summary: El amor a veces no basta. Edward no puede seguir al lado de su amor, por eso decide dejarla cuando ella descubre que es un vampiro. Cinco años despues, el destino mueve sus hilos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Si, yo también deseo que todo esto sea mío, pero no lo es y lo saben. Lo repito una vez mas, todo esto es de nuestra querida Meyer y solo la trama es mía.

Sinopsis:

Edward conoce a Bella en Forks, pero cuando la salva de los horribles hombres que pretenden violarla en Port Ángeles, se da cuenta de que el mayor peligro para ella es el.

La abandona y se va lejos, dos años después de su retiro voluntario decide volver a ocupar su tiempo ayudando a su familia con la empresa C&H Ltda. (Cullen & Hale)

El no la busca más, solo recibe información de ella tres años después de dejarla. Ya que Alice vuelve a Forks y se entera por Charlie que ella un año atrás partió hacia la universidad.

Por supuesto Edward la ama, pero la abandona antes de que ella le diga sus sentimientos hacia el.

Cinco años después, el destino vuelve a ponerla en su camino.

¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren?

Edward Pov:

Destino.

El poder sobrenatural, que según se cree, guía a un ser de forma necesaria e ineludible.

El destino es una raíz, gruesa e indestructible con muchas ramificaciones. La mayoría sigue el camino más fácil, el que los lleva al final, sin desviarse.

Sin embargo yo tome uno de los caminos secundarios.

Carlisle se sintió orgulloso de que pudiera alejarme antes de cometer un crimen.

Esme recibió otra grieta en su pequeño corazón de piedra.

Negarme la felicidad la hizo desdichada, de nuevo.

Alice se sintió dolida, en cierta medida una parte de ella quedo en Forks, con la humana que trastoco mi mundo.

Jasper evito pensar mas en ello, conoce mi dolor pero, aun así su meta fue poner a Alice a salvo. El vio un peligro en ella, por consiguiente estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Emmett, por extraño que me resulte, aun piensa en ella, cada vez que ve mi abandonado piano, o mis ojos vacíos de sentimientos.

Rosalie se sintió dichosa, hasta que se dio cuenta del daño que yo estaba recibiendo a cambio de hacer las cosas bien.

Ante mi, se encuentra el magnánimo edificio central de la empresa de mi familia.

C&H Ltda.

Es uno de los inmuebles más grandes y lujosos de Londres.

Un rascacielos que a distancia parece un monstruoso espejo.

La puerta principal se abre para mí, la mayoría de los trabadores me sonríen al verme. Aunque se que por sus mentes solo pasan escenas de lo que podrían conseguir si me agradasen.

Burdos humanos, llenos de pretensiones de poder, de aspiraciones y de sueños sin sentido. Superficiales, sin esencia alguna.

Traspaso las puertas giratorias, todos esperan a que yo entre para retomar su camino.

Me dirijo al elevador suplicando que este vacío, esta mañana no tengo humor para aguantar las suplicas mentales por atención de las mujeres. Y los celos sin fundamentos de los hombres.

Ellos, humanos, con una vida plena. Ellos con la felicidad al alcance de su mano. Me envidian a mí, un monstruo sin alma que vive por simple capricho del destino.

Y volvemos al destino. Alice opina que yo desperdicie el mío, que lo aleje de mí al huir de Forks, arrastrando a mi familia conmigo.

Yo no creo en el destino.

Era lo mejor para ella, aguante dos meses de su presencia.

La cuide y protegí hasta que mis sentimientos por ella se hicieron demasiado intensos para soportarlos.

El último recuerdo que guardo celosamente en mi atormentada cabeza aun me quema en mi eterna soledad.

Mi recuerdo es ella, la última vez que la vi.

Cuando decidí que no podía seguir estando a su lado.

Cuando ella descubrió lo que yo soy.

Un vampiro, sin alma ni corazón vivo.

Ella me dijo que no le importaba, no me tenia miedo, lo se.

Pero no podía exponerla mas, mis instintos estaban cambiando, a veces me sorprendía a mi mismo queriendo acariciarla.

No tenia sentido seguir exponiendo su preciosa vida, seguir arrastrándola al oscuro mundo que me ha tocado vivir.

El elevador llega al último piso. A mi oficina.

-Buenos días Seños Cullen-

Me saluda mi secretaria.

Ella no me agrada en absoluto, siempre con sus pensamientos sucios, llena de envidias y pretensiones hacia mi y mis hermanos.

Falsa como judas, trata a Alice como a una reina cuando yo se que por dentro la odia. Sonríe a Rosalie y la alaba cuando conozco sus celos hacia ella. Se que habla de mi familia, a nuestras espaldas.

Y aun así, me da lastima sacarla de la empresa de una patada, como se merece. Le tengo lastima por que su alma esta tan vacía como la nuestra, ella es humana pero es una de esas personas que solo piensan en lo mejor para si mismos. En como conseguir mas sin importar a quien deban pisotear o lastimar en su carrera hacia el poder.

-Buenos días Anne-

Le digo por cortesía, aunque ni siquiera malgasto mi tiempo en volver a mirarla. Se lo que esta pensando, en como imagina meterse en mi oficina y hacerme un ridículo strip-tease, quiere seducirme. Llevarme a la cama y hacer que la embarace. Después me obligaría a casarme con ella, chantajeándome con dar aviso a la prensa de que yo Edward Cullen, la dejo en estado y la abandono. La prensa se pelearía ese reportaje. Pero estoy tan tranquilo…

Ella no tiene ni la mas minima oportunidad conmigo, lo único que podría conseguir de mi es un cuello roto o morir desangrada.

Y no pretendo llevarme ni una gota de esa sucia sangre a mis labios muertos. Me asquea solo pensarlo.

-Su agenda esta encima de su mesa, me tome el atrevimiento de encargar su desayuno-

Su parloteo taladra mi cabeza, si pudiera, tendría jaqueca. La mayoría de sus frases ni siquiera hacen mella en mi cerebro

-Le recuerdo que esta tarde tiene su reunión mensual, todos sus socios confirmaron su presencia, ¡Ah! Y hoy comenzaremos la pre-selección para el reemplazo de Margaret-

Corre detrás de mi por el pasillo hasta mi oficina, todo lo que tiene que decir lo se de ante mano. Margaret es mi ejecutiva en jefe, de mi total confianza. Pero a sus sesenta y siete años de edad ya le toca un descanso. Me encargue de que tuviera la mejor cantidad de regalías para su retiro. Margaret si es de mi agrado, una señora de los pies a la cabeza, pura como el aire de la montaña. Preocupada por sus hijos y sus nietos, aun carga el peso de la tristeza en su corazón. Tras la muerte de su esposo hace tres años pude ir comprobando como su mundo iba decayendo.

Y ahora una semana atrás pude convencerla de que se jubilara, solo lo logre prometiéndola que podía venir cuando ella quisiera.

Y que la dejaría instruir al que será su reemplazo.

Prefiero que sea un hombre, puedo soportar mejor sus celos y sus "rivalidades" hacia mi persona.

-Gracias Anne, puedes retirarte-

Le informo secamente, aunque ella al recibir mi mirada comienza de nuevo a dejar correr su impura imaginación. Si supiera que jamás podría tener un hijo mío, ni llevarme a la cama y mucho menos hacerme caer en sus ridículos juegos sexuales. Si supiera que yo solo soy un león en cuerpo de oveja y que no tengo alma. Si supiera que mis imaginarios latidos de corazón y mi "humanidad" la deje en Forks con una chica llamada Bella, esa chica que es aun la protagonista de mis sueños, la ladrona que robo mi amor, la única por la que seria capaz de dar todo a cambio de una mirada mas de su parte, de un beso.

Oh…un beso, besarla…probar esos dulces labios.

Si Carlisle tiene razón y voy al cielo, ese es el paraíso que ansío, un mundo donde pueda besar a mi Bella, a mi dulce y amado ángel.

De lo único que me arrepiento al haberla dejado, es de no haberle confesado abiertamente lo mucho que la amaba, que la amo y que la amare.

Pero ya es tarde, su vida siguió el rumbo correcto. Ella ahora estará trabajando, será una adulta, seguramente tenga novio.

Una mueca de dolor surca mi rostro, el hombre que este a su lado seguramente no la merezca. Nadie merece tanta perfección encerrada en su perfecto cuerpo de mujer. Nadie es digno de sus ojos, de sus caricias ni de su dulce aliento.

Ni siquiera yo, con todo el amor que tengo encerrado en mi inmortal y frío cuerpo para brindarle, yo menos que nadie merece a ese ángel que entro en mi vida y quedo grabado a fuego en mis parpados.

Aun así no puedo dejar de odiar al maldito humano afortunado que este con ella, tengo celos hasta del aire que la rodea.

Si pudiera tan solo…una vez, solo una vez mas, verla de lejos aunque sea, sin alterar de nuevo su mundo, su vida…

¡No maldito asesino!, no puedes volver a ella, no puedes volver a verla. Seguramente ella ya se ha olvidado de ti. Seguramente ella sea feliz, no puedes volver a su vida, aunque esto te este matando por dentro. Tomaste tu decisión y esa fue abandonarla por su bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas, Bella no es para ti, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será.

No se cuanto tiempo he estado pensando en ella, pero me da igual. Ella merece cada uno de mis pensamientos, merece cada una de las lágrimas imaginarias, que ahora estarían cayendo de mis ojos si pudiera llorar.

Ella… ¿Dónde estarás mi dulce Bella?

Reviso los papeles de mi escritorio y vuelvo a enfundarme en mi mascara de sonrisas y amabilidad.

El tiempo sigue pasando, y tu no estas.

Solo espero que seas feliz mi amor, que tengas todo lo que yo jamás pude darte.

Cuídate Bella, por que aunque se que no puedo estar contigo, tu sigues siendo la razón por la que yo estoy aquí.

Un mundo sin ti, no merece la pena para mí.

Absorbo una bocanada de aire innecesaria antes de partir hacia la sala de juntas.

Hoy, será un largo día.

Un día que morirá con el crepúsculo y volverá con el amanecer.

Un día vacío, un día mas sin ti.

Salgo de mi oficina cerrando la puerta, y guardando también, los pensamientos que vuelan alrededor de mis mejores y a la vez más dolorosos recuerdos.

**Espero que les guste, si es así dejen un rr y si no…bueno también pueden decirme lo horrible que es a través de un rr.**

**En fin, besitos a todos y no sean malos…**

**Alégrenme con sus comentarios.**


	2. Deseo y dolor

_Aviso Bella es un poquitín Occ, es como yo me imagino que seria si esto hubiera pasado en realidad._

_Por que haber, ellos no vivieron una historia de amor, pero ella se sintió abandonada. _

_Disfruten._

Sin titulo aun:

Bella Pov:

Aunque son las doce de la noche no tengo sueño, llevo días con algo de insomnio por el estrés. Mi medico me receto unos calmantes hace días, pero odio aturdir mis, ya algo torpes, sentidos con medicamentos.

Me acurruco mas entre las sabanas de franela, regalo de René, mientras escucho el sonoro repiquetear de la lluvia contra el cristal.

Se que no podré quedarme dormida, pero aun así lo intento.

Mañana amaneceré con ojeras, lo se, y no puedo permitir que mi apariciencia sea la de una zombie.

Hace tres días mi vecina me comento que se jubilaría, y que me consideraba perfecta para el trabajo.

Conozco muy bien la empresa a la que Margaret pertenecía, es líder en exportación e importación, la utopia para alguien que como yo, es devota a esa rama.

Comencé mis estudios y termine mi carrera de empresariales con honores, después hice un master en economía y entre a una academia de idiomas.

Después de cinco años y nada de tiempo libre soy una "profesional", como dice continuamente Charlie.

Mis padres están orgullosos, y no quiero ser desagradecida con lo bien que me han ido las cosas. Pero además de querer hacer algo con mi vida, tuve otras razones por las que meter mi nariz y cerebro en libros, cursos y demás.

Primer motivo: El tiempo libre significa pensar, y no quiero pensar, razonar ni entenderme.

Llevo años con ese sentimiento de vacío interior, esa ansiedad que me despierta en la noche y convierte mis sueños en pesadilla.

Siento constantemente que me queda algo por hacer, algo por terminar. Y todos mis desvaríos me llevan a el, a el y a su desaparición.

Sacudo la cabeza, llevo cinco años prohibiéndome pensar en ellos y en su abandono repentino.

Segundo motivo: Quise, de alguna manera, compensar mi torpeza y mi timidez con conocimientos. Esta decisión llego a mi en mi "año negro" como yo lo llamo. Ese año fue, el que llegue a Forks, contando desde mi primera visita a Port Ángeles en adelante.

Después de ese día me convertí en alguien indeseable. Mis amigos dejaron de serlo, solo conserve a Ángela Webber como amiga y por supuesto a Jake y su manada.

Ellos me ayudaron en cierta medida, a superar el extraño sentimiento de perdida que el se llevo con su partida.

Y Tercer motivo: Ahora la gente me respeta, desde que me di cuenta de cómo el jugo conmigo no volví a permitir ser pisoteada por nadie más. Me metí en según René "mi burbuja" y deje a la pobre y tonta Bella enterrada en los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Una parte de mi quiere creer que fue miedo y desconfianza lo que hizo que desapareciera.

Yo le conté mi teoría de que el y su familia eran vampiros, y el me lo confirmo aclarándome mitos y demás.

Lo único bueno que dejo con su marcha, es que mi instinto de protección es mucho más elevado de lo que era.

Ahora se que este mundo esconde criaturas que creímos eran imaginarias, se que el peligro esta hay fuera, agazapado y mirando a los humanos como simple comida.

Miro el reloj, son las dos y media de la madrugada y el sueño aun no llega a mí.

Estoy un poco nerviosa pero jamás lo reconocería, se que soy la persona que necesitan para el cargo. Se que puedo cumplir las expectativas y se que si tengo que pisar a alguien para obtener lo que quiero, lo are.

Con el paso del tiempo y a mis tiernos veintidós años, he logrado esconder mis emociones y mis estupidos sonrojos de la adolescencia. Incluso mi torpeza ahora no es nada comparada con lo que fue. Solo al lado de mi padre, mi madre o mis amigos me permito ser solo yo, solo Bella.

Delante de otros humanos es otro cantar, me muestro fría e impasible, inalcanzable y fuerte, jamás les enseño mis debilidades, jamás les doy la oportunidad de romperme o herirme. Ya di esa oportunidad y no perdieron tiempo en largarse y dejarme tirada como un clínex sucio.

Aun recuerdo que me prometió comer conmigo el día siguiente de mi visita a Port Ángeles, el me salvo de unos violadores y me llevo a cenar, le abrí mi corazón y le dije que no quería tenerlo lejos de mi. ¿Y que hizo? Dejarme.

No lo culpo, el un vampiro, uno de los dueños de la inmortalidad ¿Por qué habría de quedarse al lado de una humana insípida como yo?

Todo encajo cuando se fue, el solo se acerco por la manera de funcionar de mi cerebro.

El no podía leerme, y yo estimulé su curiosidad, cuando se dio cuenta que solo soy un bicho raro me dejo y se fue. No me dio oportunidad de conocerlo ni de estar a su lado, no me dejo conocer a sus hermanos ni me enseño su apariencia bajo el sol como prometió. Me mintió.

Pero ya no importa, ni siquiera se por que diablos tengo que estar pensando en eso de nuevo. Ya ni siquiera duele tanto como al principio, el pequeño agujero de mi pecho es solo una maldita cicatriz que no dejo abrirse.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj las tres de la madrugada.

Creo que al final, tendré que hacerle caso a mi doctor, y tomar los dichosos calmantes.

.

..

…

….

"Beep, beep, beep"

Ese maldito despertador taladra mis oídos, lo apago y me doy la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Pero al momento que mi cabeza toca la parte fría de mi almohada me levanto de la cama.

Miro el reloj son las seis de la mañana, mi entrevista no empieza hasta las ocho pero necesito verme mejor que nunca.

Esa es otra de las cosas que han cambiado con los años, ahora me preocupo de mi aspecto tanto como puedo.

Ya no dejo que nadie me vea con el pelo revuelto ni con ropa vieja o en mal estado.

Aunque mi estado económico no es muy boyante, recibí varios premios en mi tiempo universitario y bastantes becas.

Por lo que una parte la emplee en un buen fondo de armario.

En la silla de mi escritorio cuelga la ropa que seleccione para este importante día.

Una falda negra sencilla y ajustada que empieza justo debajo de mis pechos, y termina un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Una camisa blanca de seda con botones, medias color carne y zapatos de tacón negros.

Me meto en el baño y dejo el agua correr mientras adquiere la temperatura deseada.

Cepillo mis dientes y me miro en el espejo.

Tendré que usar bastante maquillaje para tapar mis ojeras hoy.

En cuanto el vapor comienza a impregnar el aire entro a la bañera y dejo que el agua limpie mi cuerpo.

Miles de gotas forman ríos entre mis senos y desembocan en mis caderas.

Sigo usando mi champú favorito, de fresas silvestres, aunque ahora lo combino con otros productos para que mi cabello chocolate, tan normal y vulgar no luzca opaco.

Termino quince minutos después y me envuelvo en mi albornoz blanco, mullido y calentito.

Mientras camino hacia la cafetera me percato de que el contestador tiene un mensaje nuevo.

Mientras sujeto una toalla contra mi pelo mojado apretó el botón y empieza a sonar la voz de una de las personas que amo.

-¡Ey Bells! Supongo que no estas en casa, te llamo por que tengo una gran noticia que darte-Detrás se escuchan las voces amortiguadas de los chicos de la reserva, distingo la de Seth y la de Quil-Llámame cuando puedas-Una pausa y pasos se oyen a través de la contestadota-¡Te queremos Bella!-Una carcajada escapa de mi garganta-Si bueno, yo te quiero mas, cuídate Bells-

Termina la voz de Jake, refunfuñando por la intromisión de los demás. ¡Como adoro a mis chicos! El pequeño Seth, lo extraño muchísimo, a Quil a Paúl siempre tan bromistas y con esas ideas descabelladas. A Sam, tan protector y autoritario, y con ese corazón tan grande como su valentía. Y a mi Jake, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente…Mi Jacob.

Extraño su sonrisa, sus abrazos y sus burlas.

Extraño sus chistes, las caminatas con el por la playa y su manera de hacerme reír sin proponérselo.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, ya tengo el nudo en la garganta. Ellos son mi más preciado tesoro en el mundo.

Y sobre todo ahora que Jake comenzó su relación con Leah, al principio ella y yo no congeniamos, incluso discutimos varias veces. Pero cuando ella me confeso que en realidad tenia celos de mi, todo cambio. Ella estaba enamorada de Jacob y pensaba que el lo estaba de mi. No lo niego, al principio el me confeso que yo le gustaba, pero con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad, entre nosotros solo había una amistad inmensa.

Nada más. Y entonces mi pequeño lobo se dio cuenta de que a el también le gustaba Leah. Ya llevan dos años juntos y aunque me da un poco de envidia sana, me alegro mucho por ellos.

Los amo a los dos y juntos son perfectos. El uno para el otro.

Me pregunto si algún día, encontrare yo a mi alma gemela.

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruza mi mente lo desecho con un "Bah", el amor no es para mí.

El amor le da poder a la gente para destruirse mutuamente.

En fin, me seco mientras la cafetera hace su trabajo.

Me visto y peino a conciencia.

Mi pelo suelto cae hasta casi mi cintura, en suaves bucles brillantes y cuidados.

Me pongo maquillaje y rimel. Delineo mis ojos lo bastante para que resalten contra mi piel. Uso lápiz labial color fresa y algo de rubor. Después de rociarme con un poco de perfume camino hasta la cocina y me sirvo mi café matutino con una tostada.

Hoy, será un gran día, debe ser así.

Mientras desayuno miro mi reloj de pulsera.

Las siete. Tal y como esta el trafico en Londres, lo mejor es que salga ya hasta C&H Ltda.

Tras guardar mis pertenencias en mi pequeño bolso negro y coger mi abrigo, agarro la carpeta azul de mi escritorio. Donde tengo bien ordenadas mis credenciales, curriculum y títulos varios. Cierro la puerta de mi departamento a mis espaldas.

Camino hasta el ascensor sin pensar en nada, intentando aplacar los nervios.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abren y suena el suave "clic" vuelvo a enfundarme en mi mascara de mujer fría y profesional.

-Buenos días George-Saludo al guardia de seguridad.

Varias veces me ha invitado a salir, por supuesto lo rechace.

No quiero tener nada que ver con esos que llaman "hombres".

Todos son iguales, te usan y después te tiran a la basura, solo piensan con la entrepierna.

-Que pase un buen día señorita Swan-

Me dice George, con su habitual tono seductor, que no funciona en absoluto conmigo.

-Gracias-Le contesto saliendo por las puertas de cristales.

No es un hombre feo, al revés. Mis vecinas suspiran cada vez que el pasa por su lado. Moreno y de piel trigueña, con ojos marrones y pestañas kilométricas. Musculoso en cierta medida y con labios carnosos.

Pero no es para mí, en realidad le hago un favor.

Yo no soy la princesa de los cuentos y no tengo príncipe azul, no soy tierna ni cariñosa y no seré la madre de sus hijos.

Esa vida, simplemente no es para mí.

Salgo a la calle ocultando mi cara del gélido viento.

Las personas caminan apuradas dirigiéndose hacia el metro, usualmente también lo uso. Pero hoy pretendo llegar presentable a la entrevista.

Tres taxis pasan por mi lado sin parar.

Bufo con molestia y en cuanto veo el cuarto pongo un pie en la carretera y agito mi mano como si la vida me fuera en ello.

El coche para con un brusco frenazo y no pierdo tiempo en subirme.

-A Carnaby Street-Le ordeno al taxista, y el me mira mal.

Se por que, el transito en esa calle es espantoso.

Es una de las avenidas más céntricas y concurridas de Londres.

Por supuesto, una empresa tan conocida como C&H debe estar en una de las mejores ubicaciones de la cuidad.

Le sonrío ampliamente para aplacarlo, el me mira y devuelve una sonrisa que pretende ser provocativa.

Más al instante comienza a conducir.

-Por supuesto señorita-Me asegura.

Después enciende la radio, y comienza a sonar una canción de rock, agradezco que sea ese tipo de música el que tenemos que escuchar. Detesto las canciones románticas y ya no me permito escuchar música clásica, por más que me guste.

Todo eso, ya no es para mi.

En realidad he desechado de mi vida todo lo que me pueda hacer ver débil.

Solo escucho mis canciones con Jacob, a el no le gustan, pero no dice nada por que sabe que me hacen sentir bien, cuando estoy a su lado.

Esa tarde tengo pensado hacerle una de nuestras largas llamadas telefónicas.

Ojeo la carpeta que tengo en mi regazo.

Mi experiencia laboral no ha sido mucha, anteriormente hice mi practica en un banco muy exitoso.

El Señor Klens me hizo una hoja de recomendación excelente.

Y se lo agradezco de verdad. El me ayudo a que las ofertas de trabajo no me faltaran. Hice pequeños reemplazos en instituciones exitosas, pero siempre aspire a más. Por eso en cuanto Margaret me informo de esta oportunidad, deje mi anterior empleo y me aventure a esta entrevista.

Y por supuesto, debe salir bien.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos llegando a la avenida.

Le doy la orden exacta de a donde tiene que dirigirse el asiente, esta encantado, incluso algo esperanzado por mi amabilidad forzada.

Iluso.

En el momento que entramos en Carnaby Street, el conductor tiene que reducir velocidad, el tráfico se amontona en lo largo de la avenida.

Los claxon se meten en mi cabeza, ese maldito ruido que odio en la gran cuidad.

El humo, la gente corriendo por las aceras, los niños dirigiéndose al colegio, los coches amontonados en la carretera.

Me imagino Londres como un animal huraño, un depredador que esparce su aliento por las calles concurridas. Sembrando el caos en los viandantes con su soplo helado.

-¡Muévanse!-A mi lado el conductor grita, asomando su cabeza grasienta por la ventanilla. Su voz es pastosa, no hay cosa que odie más en este mundo, que la gente escandalosa.

Meto la mano en mi bolso, molesta y saco un billete, es suficiente para pagar el viaje y sobra para una muy jugosa propina.

-Caminare el resto del trayecto-Informo entregándole el dinero y abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

No vuelvo la mirada, pero estoy segura de que el iba a decir algo.

En cuanto salgo el olor aceitoso y el humo me invaden la nariz.

Camino rápido, aun me faltan dos cuadras para llegar al edificio.

Tanta gente a mi lado, la carrera y el ambiente me abochornan, desabrocho disimuladamente un botón de mi camisa blanca.

Sigo caminando, varios vagabundos me piden limosnas.

Antiguamente paraba a darles, pero ahora no lo hago.

No quiero ser una de las responsables de que usen su dinero para alcohol o drogas.

Estoy llegando, unos diez pasos delante de mi puedo observar el perfil del magnánimo edificio.

Un rasca cielos cubierto de ventanas en su totalidad.

Los cristales emiten luz cuando los, casi inexistentes, rayos de sol los atraviesan.

La gente sale y entra del edificio mirando periódicos o hablando atropelladamente por sus teléfonos.

Varios hombres me miran, otros mas atrevidos incluso me sonríen. Lógicamente son completamente ignorados por mí.

Dudo una milésima de segundo antes de atravesar las gigantescas puertas de entrada.

Pero en cuanto estoy dentro, mis nervios me carcomen.

El hall es enorme, las paredes de color crema con varias pantallas publicitarias.

Al fondo seis ascensores de metal bajan y suben a los trabajadores.

En cada uno de los muros que los separan hay macetas frondosas.

La alfombra mullida lleva desde las puertas de entrada hasta el final de las escaleras.

Gente por doquier recibiendo llamadas, o simplemente caminando con pilas de papeles entre sus brazos.

Sacudo mi cabeza, creo que me quede pasmada bastante más tiempo del necesario.

"Soy fuerte, soy profesional, y soy la mejor para el cargo"

Me repito, mi gran miedo al rechazo me hace un nudo en el estomago.

Inspiro fuertemente antes de encaminarme a la recepción.

-Buenos días-Saludo a la joven chica que esta tras el escritorio.

Es de mi edad, ojos claros y nariz aguileña. Me mira tras sus gafas ovaladas.

-Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarle señorita?-

Me pregunta cordialmente, aunque noto la mirada de arriba abajo que me otorga. Suelo despertar el interés femenino. No soy una top model, pero me mantengo en forma y mi cuerpo con los años ha adquirido ciertas curvas.

-Vengo a la entrevista-

Le informo, ella abre los ojos con entendimiento y comienza a rebuscar entre su ordenado escritorio.

-¿Su nombre es?-

Pregunta con la lista de candidatas y candidatos en la mano.

Fácilmente puede haber más de cincuenta.

Trago saliva desechando la inseguridad.

-Isabella Swan-

Le informo, ella comienza a ojear de arriba abajo acariciando el papel con su bolígrafo.

-Si, efectivamente-

Hace una cruz al lado de mi nombre y me pasa una chapa para que la cuelgue en mi camisa.

-Muchas gracias-

Le contesto amablemente, ella asiente y me sonríe, aunque solo con los labios, esa sonrisa falsa nunca llega a sus ojos.

-Suerte-

Me dice, y noto como apreta los labios conteniendo una tonta risita. La miro por encima del hombro y camino decidida hasta los ascensores.

Frente en alto mirada altiva.

Cuando me den el trabajo, conseguiré que esa niñita insolente pague por su mala educación.

No creo que en esta empresa necesiten personal que se ríe de las visitas, y menos de sus futuras superiores.

Entro al ascensor con un señor de unos cincuenta años muy bien llevados.

Hace un gesto con su cabeza, y muy amablemente me pregunta a donde me dirijo.

Le informo el piso y el aprieta el botón.

Después nos quedamos mirando las puertas, sin volver a dirigirnos la palabra.

Una voz femenina anuncia el piso a donde el se dirige, antes de bajar me mira y sonríe.

Extrañamente el gesto me hace estremecer.

Su piel pálida y sus ojos profundos me hacen sentir insegura.

Bajo la mirada, y el desaparece por el corredor.

No sigo pensando en eso, no quiero ponerme más nerviosa.

Seguro es un hombre mas, uno de esos que me envían miraditas sugerentes y esperan a que me gire para observarme el trasero.

Nada más.

La voz femenina vuelve a sonar, esta vez llegando al piso donde tengo mi entrevista.

Si me dan el trabajo, seré la mano derecha del presidente de la compañía.

Se que es hombre, pero no se nada mas.

Margaret nunca dijo su nombre, y la empresa esta protegida bajo identidad anónima.

Lo único que se, es que son varios socios y que son de las personas mas ricas del país.

Camino con paso firme hasta la primera puerta, la música suave invade el corredor dándole cierto toque de calma.

En cuanto llego hasta la puerta donde esperan las demás chicas y chicos me estremezco.

Más de cincuenta personas en frente de una pantalla gigante, parlotean entretenidas, puedo ver sus rostros llenos de nervios.

Y como algunos incluso se retuercen las manos y respiran entre cortado.

-Esto será pan comido-

Me digo a mi misma con confianza.

Además de tener impecables credenciales, cuento con el apoyo de Margaret, nada puede salir mal.

Me siento en la fila de atrás, es la única que esta vacía, abro mi carpeta despreocupadamente.

Evado los nervios y la incomodidad que me provoca sentirme observada.

Algunos de los aspirantes para el puesto, hombre y mujeres me miran con curiosidad.

Otros, simplemente me miran.

Dos mujeres cuchichean entre ellas y me observan con sorna.

Se ríen y vuelven a cuchichear.

Una de ellas, morena y con bastantes kilos de más incluso me señala.

Le sonrío con todos mis dientes y ella abre los ojos, en cuanto gira la cabeza vuelve a criticarme con su acompañante.

No vuelven a observarme.

Suspiro y paso las hojas de mis credenciales.

Espero que me llamen pronto para la entrevista, no soy una persona agresiva, pero si la gorda y su amiga vuelven a mirarme, puede que alguien les rocié un café en la cabeza. Sin querer, por supuesto.

Café, oh claro.

Vi una maquina afuera.

Me levanto suavemente mientras me deshago de mi abrigo.

Lo cojo con una mano mientras salgo de la sala, las miraditas desdeñosas no se hacen esperar.

Algunas incluso me observan esperanzadas, si creen que me iré y les dejare el camino fácil están completamente locas.

Las aplastare y volverán a casa llorando por lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Salgo al pasillo y respiro fuertemente.

Me acerco a la maquina de café y comienzo a servirme uno muy cargado y sin azúcar.

La bomba de cafeína que necesito en estos instantes.

En cuanto me voy a llevar el vaso de plástico a los labios, una voz conocida me llega desde mi derecha.

-Isabella, cariño-Me saluda Margaret.

-Buenos días Marga-Le contesto sonriendo.

Ella es de mi total agrado, una mujer dulce, cariñosa y fuerte como ninguna. Su esposo también me caía muy bien. Cuando el murió yo pase noches en vela, consolando su pena y la miseria en la que estaba sumida.

-Pasaras la tercera a la entrevista, acabo de hacer un pequeño "arreglo" a las listas. Ya que estoy absolutamente segura, que eres tú la perfecta para el cargo-Me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Yo suspiro y le sonrío de vuelta.

Después de que se despida y me asegure que todo me ira bien, desaparece por la oficina del fondo.

De puertas negras y gruesas, con una maceta a un lado y una gran placa brillante. Se que pertenece al presidente.

Comienzo a tomar mi café apoyada en la pared.

Mientras estoy allí varias chicas y chicos llegan para la entrevista.

Y no es hasta que escucho música adentro que vuelvo a ocupar mi asiento en la última fila.

Un video de presentación llega, algunas de las chicas huecas incluso aplauden.

Me concentro en mis pensamientos y en mis motivos para ser la que gane el puesto.

Mientras, las luces se apagan y comienza la música de C&H.

O mejor dijo, de la próxima empresa para la que trabajare.

Edward Pov:

Después de la estresante reunión de socios me voy a mi oficina.

Quedo de pie en una esquina, inmóvil.

No necesito sentarme, en realidad no necesito nada.

Mi única necesidad es la sangre.

Y esa misma noche había cazado en las afueras de Londres.

Tome muchísimo más de lo que necesitaba, por que aquí en esta horrible cuidad el bosque queda muy lejos.

Con mi familia solemos cazar cada dos semanas, vamos todos juntos siempre.

Carlisle lleva seis meses en su nuevo trabajo, un gran hospital.

Es el jefe de pediatría y Rosalie trabaja con el.

Ella es dichosa cuidando los pequeños bebes humanos que ella jamás podrá tener.

Alice lleva un par de meses con eventos de moda y pasarelas.

Es su pasión.

Jasper sin embargo escogió tomar un par de años sabáticos, y ahora pasea mucho por la calle. Eso le ayuda a controlar su sed, y su autocontrol hace feliz a Carlisle y hace que la familia este más segura. Estoy orgulloso de mi hermano.

El único que aun no sabe que quiere es Emmet, a veces pienso que el se quedo atorado en su época de adolescente hormonal.

Se dedica casi por entero a ayudarme.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Jasper, el ha estado en la reunión ya que es uno de los socios con mayor capital.

Detrás de el Em, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Arqueo una ceja para saber por que tanta felicidad.

"_Tu secretaria acaba de sufrir un colapso nervioso"_

Comienza a reír como un demente a la vez que entra a mi oficina.

Salgo y Jasper sale detrás de mí, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Los pensamientos de Anee son confusos, esta desparramada en su silla híper ventilando, con las mejillas rojas y los labios entre abiertos. Trata de capturar aire mientras se abanica torpemente.

-¿Esta bien?-Le pregunto, aunque tengo que reprimir la risita al verla tan patética.

Sus pensamientos son algo así como:

"!_ Hombres…guapos…dinero…hay dios mío!"_

-Anne, salga a tomar el aire-

Ordeno, el humor ya se fue.

Me molestan sus incoherencias y su falta de pudor, esta abriéndose la camisa mientras sus pensamientos se aclaran y trata de mostrarnos más carne de la cuenta.

-Lo siento señor-

Balbucea, mientras se pone en pie torpemente y camina hacia el final del corredor.

Emmet no espera ni a que llegue al ascensor para tronar de risa.

Me mira y yo le gruño para que corte de raíz su escándalo.

-Eres un amargado Ed-

Me reprocha mientras entra a mi oficina de nuevo.

Me siento en mi escritorio, ellos se quedan de pie.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi secretaria?-

Pregunto, aunque me da igual en realidad.

-Nada importante, cuando saliste entro a la sala de juntas a curiosear y Baltazar uso sus "dones" para atraerla-

Un rugido bestial escapa de mi pecho, me molesta que traten a los humanos como si fueran simple comida.

Baltazar tiene el don de la atracción, para las vampiras es irresistible sexualmente, y para las humanas es igual de irresistible, el usa su don para conseguir sangre fresca.

El caza humanos, y encuentra ridícula nuestra forma de vida.

Siempre usa lentes de contacto, aunque las cambia cada poco, la ponzoña las arruina cada dos horas.

-Solo fue una broma chico, cálmate-

Reprocho Em, cuando vi en su mente como mi secretaria había coqueteado abiertamente con los socios en la junta mi enfado giro hacia ella de nuevo. Esa chica era completamente idiota y exasperante.

-Nos vemos en casa Ed-

Anuncio Em, Jasper me informo mentalmente que lo acompañaría a la salida.

El último pensamiento de Emmet me volvió a sumir en mis recuerdos. El pensó "Baltazar la deslumbro", esa palabra era la que decía Bella cuando yo la miraba fijamente.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi en la cafetería, sus ojos chocolate clavados en mi, llenos de preguntas y curiosidad.

Sin miedo especiales y hermosos.

Aun recordaba como me reprocho, molesta que no debería "deslumbrar" a la gente. Cuando se enfadaba me recordaba a un cachorro de gatito, tan indefenso y creyéndose fiero.

Bella, mi Bella.

Tan absorto estaba yo en mis recuerdos de ella que cuando Margaret entro a mi oficina juraría que el olor a Fresas silvestres inundo el lugar.

No sentí sed, solo el magnifico olor que Margaret traía consigo.

Supuse que solo era un nuevo perfume que mi querida Marga estaba usando.

-Edward, ya están todas las chicas en a sala-Dijo, estaba algo ansiosa.

Ella era transparente como un lago virgen pero siempre me costaba un poco leerla.

Era como Charlie, su mente estaba algo nebulosa. Jamás mostraba imágenes, solo pensamientos. Era algo así como un televisor mal sintonizado.

-Quería pedirte un favor, hijo-

Me pidió, bajo la mirada, ella nunca pedía nada.

Me sorprendió y activo mi curiosidad, eso no pasaba muchas veces.

-Por supuesto Marga, lo que quieras-Le dije, apremiándola a proseguir con su petición.

-Lo que pasa es que la tercera chica que entrara a la entrevista es de mi agrado. Una pequeña vecina mía, es brillante, hermosa y agradable, además sus credenciales hablan por si solas-

Me aseguro, su cabeza se puso a divagar por su memoria, aunque la nebulosa de su cerebro no me mostraba más que imágenes distorsionadas de una muchacha joven.

La mire y enarque una ceja.

-Si ya me tenias a la persona perfecta para el cargo ¿Por qué las entrevistas?-

Pregunte con curiosidad, aunque de ante mano sabía su respuesta.

-Sabes que no quiero entrometerme demasiado, le asegure a la niña que la ayudaría un poco, pero no quiero obligarte a contratarla por mí, además en cuanto la conozcas querrás que sea ella la que me reemplace-

Aseguro, y pude ver la confianza que le tenía a esa joven chica.

Le sonrío de medio lado para que sepa que lo tendré en cuenta.

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y pequeñas arrugas se forman al lado de sus benévolos ojos castaños.

Después sale de mi oficina y me deja solo con mis papeleos.

Guardo esa última imagen en mi cabeza, Margaret es una mujer con el pelo corto y muchas canas, de complexión robusta y espesas cejas.

Cuando sonríe me transmite confianza, es algo que admiro en ella.

Es fácil tenerles cariño a mujeres tan buenas como Margaret.

Desde mi posición puedo escuchar los corazones agitados de las personas en la sala de presentación.

Aleteando intranquilos, reviso las mentes de algunos de ellos mientras distraigo mi mente de sus venas, sus pulsos y todo lo que conlleve a sus sangres.

Mientras los candidatos están absortos con el video y piensan trivialidades, sobre todo deseos de aceptación y de conseguir el puesto, relleno algunos informes.

Una media hora después, mi inepta secretaria me avisa de que comenzaran las entrevistas.

Abro las cortinas de mi oficina y dejo que la luz del día nublado bañe la estancia.

Un minuto después Jasper llega a la habitación y se sienta a mi derecha.

Siempre pido su ayuda cuando tengo que contratar a alguien para un puesto importante.

El juega con sus sensaciones y yo leo sus mentes, no necesitamos hablar mucho para saber si es bueno, o malo para el puesto.

Margaret también esta presente, tiene buen ojo para captar mentiras.

Hoy, Baltazar se quedara con nosotros mientras entrevisto a los candidatos y candidatas.

En cuanto entra a la sala lo miro con reprobación.

-Controla tus dones Baltazar, no quiero mas "accidentes", como el de mi secretaria-

Le advierto bajo el aliento, para que solo el y Jasper puedan escuchar. Baltazar sonríe, pero asiente solo para mí.

Margaret sigue absorta en sus pensamientos, esta pensando lo que cocinara para sus nietos esta noche.

Antes de que llamen a la puerta ya puedo escuchar el corazón agitado de la primera candidata.

Anne entra seguida de una chica alta, con el pelo rubio y olor a perfume barato.

Me mira y al instante su corazón late aun más fuerte, Jasper inunda la estancia calmando un poco a la chica.

Anne la mira con desden.

"_Eres fea pobre ilusa, fea y desgarbada, ni siquiera tienes trasero"_

Piensa, mientras en su cara una sonrisa falsa baila para la joven.

-Pase y siéntese por favor-Le pido amablemente sin mirarla mas de lo necesario-Margaret-La insto a comenzar la entrevista.

Después de dos preguntas fáciles, como su nombre y experiencia la chica se relaja, y su mente empieza a prefabricar imágenes de cómo seria su vida su pudiera meterse en la cama de alguno de los jefes.

-Gracias, la llamaremos-

Corto a Margaret, la chica me mira y se pone nerviosa, sabe que la ha pifiado, su mente desvaría en la conversación, preguntándose que habrá hecho mal. No obstante sale algo cabizbaja.

-Trepadora-Murmura Margaret, ella también ha captado la personalidad de la muchacha.

Jasper suelta una risita y se remueve en su asiento.

Para el, estas entrevistas son divertidas.

Anne vuelve a abrir la puerta con el nuevo candidato.

Un chico joven de unos veinticinco años, de piel oscura y ojos rasgados.

-Buenos días-

Saluda el muchacho, esta muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pase y tome asiento-

Le apremio, no obstante dejare que Marga haga solo cinco preguntas, en cuanto nos vio empezó a pensar en posibles mentiras para poder anotar puntos a su favor.

Creyendo que por ser hombres, y ser jóvenes podría meternos en su bolsillo, al "sugerir", unas entradas gratis para el juego de béisbol más próximo.

Espero paciente mientras el contesta, su mente repite las tácticas que usara para comprarnos.

Cuando responde la quinta pregunta corto el interrogatorio.

-Gracias, te llamaremos-

Le aseguro, le sonrío mostrando mis dientes ponzoñosos y su corazón trona contra su pecho.

-Aquí viene mi chica-

Asegura Margaret sonriendo extasiada y mirando a la puerta, veo por sus pensamientos que ella ve a la muchacha como un ser excepcional. Y además piensa que es muy hermosa.

Tras unos segundos de espera, Anne abre la puerta.

En cuanto la ráfaga de viento de la puerta al abrirse llega hasta mi nariz mi garganta arde y mi estomago se encoje.

El demonio de mi interior clama victorioso al obtener la exquisita esencia de nuevo.

Es ella, es su esencia.

Me tenso al instante, Jasper lo siente a mi lado y comienza a preguntar que pasa mentalmente.

Ignoro mi sed.

-Es ella-

Aseguro sin respirar bajo el poco aliento que he podido acumular en mis pulmones. Jasper tarda dos segundos en comprender.

El también puede captar la dulzura de su sangre.

Miro hacia atrás y respiro profundamente para dejar de respirar en cuanto ella entre a la sala.

Mis nervios me comen las extrañas.

Baltazar mira de uno al otro preocupado.

Mi estomago se retuerce.

Todo esto ha pasado en el tiempo que mi secretaria ha abierto la puerta.

Y ahora puedo verla, ella.

¡Oh dios mío!, es Bella, es mi Bella, mi ángel mi amor.

Al instante siento el impulso de abrazarla.

En cuanto sus ojos encuentran los míos su corazón palpita como un loco. La sangre fluye rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

Su pelo cae como una cascada suave, de bucles chocolate hasta casi su pequeña cintura.

Ella ya no es una niña, es una mujer.

Se ve preciosa, su cuerpo ha adquirido curvas peligrosas y demasiado estimulantes para mi control.

Ella no esta respirando, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, esta en shock.

Me remuevo nervioso en mi asiento, Jasper hace todo lo posible para calmar el ambiente.

Ella sigue estática, no se ha movido ni un milímetro.

Jadea y se estremece, después sacude su cabeza bajando la mirada. Esta tensa, rígida cual estatua.

Espero impaciente volver a encontrar sus ojos.

Veo todo en cámara lenta.

Su nombre llega a mis labios sin permiso.

-Bella-

Susurro, se que ella me ha escuchado, vuelve a mirarme, ya no hay shock, no hay nervios, no hay emociones, no hay nada.

Su mirada esta vacía para mí. Lo único que puedo encontrar en sus ojos es dolor y rechazo hacia mí.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse, la entiendo.

Ella me odia.

Yo la deje sin avisarla, la abandone.

Desde su posición frunce el ceño y traga saliva.

Daria lo que fuera por poder leerla.

-Pasa cariño-

La insta Margaret. Ella no se ha dado cuenta de la tensión del ambiente.

Los pensamientos de Anne me llegan sin previo aviso, hundo los dedos en el sofá con tanta fuerza que el cuero cede y mis dedos lo traspasan como mantequilla derretida.

Entre el dolor del rechazo de Bella y esto, estoy a un paso de cometer una locura.

"_!Seguro que es una perra, no puedo creerlo hasta Edward la mira, maldita zorra. Ni siquiera es mas bonita que yo!"_

Me muerdo la lengua para no romperle el cuello allí mismo, compararse con mi ángel es un pecado capital.

Bella camina con paso firme hasta la silla enfrente de mí, se sienta y cruza las piernas.

Las cosquillas llegan hasta mi estomago, sus piernas.

Torneadas y firmes, cremosas y tan apetitosas como nunca antes.

Jasper se aclara la garganta.

Sacudo mis pensamientos, Anne sigue en la habitación, mirando e insultando a Bella con sus sucios pensamientos.

-Fuera Anne-

La hecho de la sala sin contemplaciones, este será su ultimo día en mi empresa.

-Buenos días-

Saluda Margaret, esta enfadada conmigo por mi extraño comportamiento. Piensa que no soy un caballero y que miro a Bella lujurioso. Y tiene toda la razón.

"_Contrólate Edward"_

Me pide Jasper, el puede sentir el deseo a través de mi, esta sufriendo, puede sentir mi sed y mi lujuria. Lo ignoro y me centro en mirarla.

Sus ojos no vuelven a posarse en los míos.

-Nombre, apellido y edad por favor-Pide Margaret.

Bella esta quieta, rígida, incomoda pero no demuestra nada de eso.

Si no hubiera pasado un mes contemplándola diariamente ni yo mismo abría notado su actitud.

Espero para poder escuchar su voz.

-Isabella Marie Swan, veintidós años-

Su voz me acaricia, aplacando por completo al demonio que clama su sangre. Jasper nota mi relajación al instante.

Margaret sigue preguntando, ella contesta mirándola fijamente, no sonríe, no parpadea. Su corazón late despacio en su pecho, aunque puedo notar que el calor de su cuerpo esta mas elevado de lo normal.

Yo me concentro en estudiarla de arriba abajo, sus hombros, suaves y pequeños, sus curvas y pequeña cintura, sus caderas redondeadas y apetecibles.

Su cuello, suave como el terciopelo.

Sus senos, oh dios mío sus senos.

Trago en grueso la ponzoña que se ha acumulado en mi garganta.

El primer botón de su camisa esta desabrochado, desde mi posición puedo ver una porción de la suave piel de su busto.

Mil mariposas revolotean en mi estomago, mis piernas parecen dormidas.

Solo mirar su cuerpo, de mujer ahora, me hace la boca agua. Ya no es solo sed de su sangre, es que el deseo que experimente alguna vez con ella se ha multiplicado por mil.

"_Edward por favor"_

Pide Jasper.

-Lo siento-

Me disculpo debajo de mi aliento.

Bella hace una imperceptible mueca, se que sabe que estoy hablando a velocidad vampirica.

Ella es sumamente inteligente.

-Señor Cullen, puede llamar a la siguiente-

Tan absorto estaba mirándola que ni me di cuenta cuando la entrevista termino.

Margaret me habla con mucho reproche en su voz. Nunca me vio con tal comportamiento, casi puede sentir el deseo que mana de mi cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido tan humano.

Bella se levanta y toma su carpeta de mi escritorio.

¡No, ella se va!, no puedo dejar que se vaya.

-Isabella, cariño deja tus credenciales-

Le pide Margaret mirándome de reojo.

Carraspeo para aclarar mi voz.

-No necesito ver a ninguna mas-Aclaro-El puesto es suyo, si aun lo quiere-

Le informo tranquilamente, aunque mis nervios están a flor de piel.

Bella clava sus ojos en mi y arquea una ceja, luego frunce el ceño y gira la mirada hasta Margaret.

-Creo que he cambiado de opinión, no quiero el puesto. Buenos días-

Se despide y camina a la salida.

No puedo permitir que se vaya.

Me levanto y hago el ademán de caminar detrás de ella, cuando los pensamientos de Baltazar me azotan como un hierro hirviendo.

"_Si hay que eliminarla me pido la primera mordida"_

Piensa, su mente aun tiene el cuerpo de Bella impregnado.

-Si la tocas te arranco la cabeza-

Le amenazo debajo de mi aliento, controlándome.

Un rugido amenaza con salir de mi pecho, ese rugido que anticipa muerte al causante.

Al instante el brazo de Jasper toca mi hombro.

Para ese tiempo, otra muchacha esta entrando a mi oficina.

-Las entrevistas están canceladas-

Informo, Anne esta aterrada, veo mi reflejo en sus ojos. Mi demonio ha salido a la luz, hasta Margaret comienza a sentirse incomoda.

Mi voz suena estrangulada, bestial.

Salgo de la oficina dejando a Baltazar completamente confundido, a Margaret angustiada y a Jasper preocupado.

Pero nada de eso me importa, debo encontrarla.

Debo hablar con ella.


	3. Señales divinas

Capitulo dedicado a Inmans y Micene, muchas gracias por los dos rewies que dejaron, algunos me dejaron alertas, y enserio les agradezco.

Les quiero pedir a todos aquellos que las dejan, que se tomen el tiempo de decirme que les pareció, no tardarían mucho, y me gustaría saber si les gusta.

Para seguir o no necesito saber si por lo menos alguien (a parte de las dos personas que opinaron) leen mi historia…Gracias de ante mano.

Señales Divinas:

Bella Pov:

Salí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, debo relajarme, debo mantenerme fuerte.

Mi cuerpo experimenta sacudidas, mi estomago totalmente encogido. Siento mi piel arder. Pude controlarme en la oficina, pero estaba a punto de colapsar, un minuto más allí dentro y abría sufrido un ataque de ansiedad. Ni siquiera me molesto en disculparme por los codazos y empujones, que otorgo para poder pasar entre la multitud de candidatos que esperan en el pasillo.

Se que si el quiere seguirme, en menos de dos segundos lo conseguirá. Y aunque se que es imposible que lo haga, una pequeña parte de mi desea que sea así.

El problema es, que no se si podré controlarme, creo que le gritaría y reprocharía sus mentiras y la forma en la que se fue de un día para otro.

No debería importarme, solo lo conocía de un par de meses, y la mitad del tiempo se dedico a ignorarme, después me salvo. Me entero que es un vampiro y desaparece de la faz de la tierra.

No es algo así como que el fuera amigo mío ni nada parecido, solo fue un amor-adolescente-a-primera-vista, completamente descabellado y nunca correspondido. ¿Y aun así por que sigo temblando?

Llego al ascensor y me permito una ultima mirada a su oficina, en cuanto lo hago mi corazón palpita con fuerza, casi me duelen las costillas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía estas sensaciones en mi. La falta de aire, el cosquilleo en el estomago, el sonrojo involuntario las ganas de llorar sin saber el por que, y por sobre todo la presión y ansiedad que embargan mi pecho.

Cuando las puertas del elevador comienzan a cerrarse, veo como una nueva candidata ingresa a la oficina.

"_Tonta Bella ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué correría detrás de ti? ¿Qué dejaría sus entrevistas para buscarte? Mil veces estupida Isabella Swan"_

Muchas veces fantasee, con el hecho de que algún día nos reencontráramos. Yo seria impasible, fría y lo despreciaría hasta el hartazgo. Sin embargo en cuanto lo vi, me volví a sentir como la adolescente insegura que estaba obsesionada con el.

Su rostro, pálido y perfecto, sus ojos dorados, tornándose negros cuando me vio ingresar a su oficina. Sus perfectas cejas y frente, levemente arrugadas mientras yo hablaba. Su cabello, destellando con la luz del día. Sus labios…

Recuerdo el último día que le vi, cuando me llevo a casa después de nuestra cena en Port Ángeles. El deseo de besarlo siempre estuvo presente, pero sabia que el no quería lo mismo que yo.

Y al día siguiente lo corroboro, cuando desapareció de Forks sin dejar pista alguna.

Los dos meses siguientes a su desaparición, incluso fui hasta su casa. Lo busque, pedí información en el hospital. Y todos los días observaba la puerta de entrada en el colegio, esperanzada en volverlo a ver. Cuando la campana sonaba, mi herida en el pecho volvía a abrirse por la decepción. Se que no tenia motivo para pensar así de el, pero cuando se fue me di cuenta que estaba absolutamente enamorada de ese vampiro adolescente.

Y así paso todo mi año, entre sombras y lagrimas, entre esperanzas sin sentido y obsesión por los de su clase.

No fue hasta que tuve los diecinueve años que perdí por completo los anhelos de volverlo a ver. Y cuando eso paso, cambie.

Me di cuenta de que solo fue un tonto enamoramiento adolescente, algo sin sentido, su mundo no era para mí. El era demasiado perfecto para interesarse por mí.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abren en el hall de entrada y la voz femenina anuncia el piso, jadeo y cierro los ojos un instante, antes de recomponer mí marcha.

Necesito un tiempo a solas y pensar.

Llego caminando hasta la recepción y le entrego la chapa a la chica sin mirarla siquiera.

En cuanto llego a la calle el aire helado golpea mi rostro, un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios.

Camino rápidamente por la avenida, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar, sin escuchar ni ser conciente de lo que ocurre a mí alrededor.

Y entonces los veo, a unos cinco metros de mi se encuentran Alice y Emmet Cullen, ella con sus facciones finas y su menuda figura, el con su cuerpo musculoso y su porte amenazante.

Me miran fijamente y yo jadeo, estoy a punto de colapsar.

Aparto la mirada y espero ansiosa para cruzar la calle y retirarme lo más rápido posible de esa maldita avenida.

En frente de mi hay un escaparate, a través de el puedo ver el reflejo de ellos dos, esos vampiros que un día quise conocer, mirándome fijamente. Alice con una extraña expresión, juraría esperanza y anhelo en sus facciones. Emmet con la boca ligeramente entre abierta, sorpresa en cada tramo de su perfecto rostro. No veo rechazo, no veo molestia.

Mi corazón quiere salirse por mi boca, late contra mi pecho como una bomba de relojería, puedo ajustar mis rápidos pasos con sus latidos. Siento pinchazos en la sien, me siento enferma, febril.

"_¿Qué significan sus miradas? ¿Sus expresiones? ¿Acaso ellos aun me recuerdan? ¿Podría ser?"_

¡No!, desecho mis pensamientos, no puedo darme el lujo de mostrarles mi debilidad, ni siquiera los conozco, y ellos no me conocen tampoco. No les importo y jamás quisieron acercarse a mí.

Camino enloquecida por las calles, tratando de alejarme. Mis piernas están entumecidas con la carrera, las ignoro.

La gente me observa, algunos con curiosidad, y otros con molestia cuando los aparto de malas maneras.

No es tiempo de ser amable.

Me detengo en un semáforo, contemplando con impaciencia la luz que me prohíbe cruzar, si no quiero ser atropellada.

Juego con la cremallera de mi bolso, soy incapaz de quedarme quieta.

Y de repente la luz se pone verde, puedo cruzar pero mis piernas no quieren moverse.

Al otro lado de la calle esta el, inmóvil mirándome fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable en su perfecto rostro.

Es la primera vez que tengo miedo al verlo.

Doy un paso atrás y llevo una mano a mi cartera.

Se que es una tontería, pero pienso en el spray anti violadores que Charlie me regalo y que siempre llevo conmigo.

Mi corazón late furioso, mis oídos empiezan a pitar.

Siento la presión en mi pecho, y como mis piernas se vuelven temblorosas y frágiles.

El da un paso al frente y yo vuelvo a retroceder, si sigo moviéndome me caeré de bruces al suelo, mis piernas no pretenden sujetarme.

Junto todo el odio y desprecio que puedo encontrar en mi alma y susurro al aire.

-No te acerques Cullen-

Intento impregnar mis palabras de una seguridad que estoy lejos de sentir.

El frunce el ceño levemente, pero no alcanzo a ver bien su rostro desde aquí, si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que le dolieron mis palabras.

"_!Ja! Bella, por supuesto no le duelen, para el solo fuiste una curiosidad del momento, una pequeña humana que bien pudo haberse convertido en su postre"_

Me aseguro a mi misma mientras giro sobre mis talones y emprendo mi huida hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Comienzo a agitar mi mano hacia los múltiples taxis que pasan por la carretera.

No tengo tiempo que perder, no dejare que se acerque a mí, no de nuevo.

Pongo un pie en el alcen y agito mi mano, el conductor para.

Entro al auto torpemente, en cuanto mi cuerpo esta recostado en mi asiento, mi respiración se vuelve descontrolada.

Me llevo una mano al pecho y aprieto con todas mis fuerzas la herida que quiere romperse y sangrar.

-¿Esta usted bien?-

Me pregunta el conductor sacándome momentáneamente de mi ansiedad descontrolada.

Trago saliva intentando recomponerme, asiento vehemente con la cabeza, y hago un gesto con la mano indicando que conduzca hacia el frente.

Unos minutos después, cuando por fin puedo tranquilizarme le indico la dirección exacta.

El me mira de soslayo a veces, tiene miedo de que vomite o algo así. Seguramente mi cara este verde.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y me relajo contra el asiento de cuero. Cierro mi mente, no dejo pasar mis recuerdos, ni mis sensaciones. Tengo que controlarme, debo ser fuerte. Nadie va a romperme, nadie se acercara a mí.

Cuando el taxista llega a la puerta de mi edificio, le doy las gracias y le pago su carrera con una buena propina de sobra.

Subo al ascensor, no soy muy conciente de cómo llegue hasta aquí, ni siquiera de que hora es o de cuanto camine hasta tomar el taxi.

La puerta se abre con un suave "clic" y yo me apuro a buscar las llaves de mi bolso.

Mis manos tiemblan, haciendo mi búsqueda torpe.

Abro la puerta suavemente y la empujo para poder pasar.

En cuanto la madera se cierra me dejo caer con la espalda pegada a la puerta, en la soledad de mi hogar me rompo.

Y dejo que todas las sensaciones del día me inunden.

Se que no debo llorar, que no debo sentirme así ¡el solo debe ser un recuerdo!, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Dejo que mis lágrimas surquen mi cara y se derramen, sacando con ellas mi tristeza y mis decepciones.

Dejo que arrastren en mar de sensaciones que experimente al verlo, el sigue siendo el dios de mármol que conocí, el adolescente que jamás crecerá. El hombre que embargo mis sueños y me dejo obsesionada, el que me trajo la verdad del mundo, donde si existen los vampiros, los hombres lobos y donde las leyendas, cobran vida.

Edward Pov:

En cuanto el taxi que ella toma escapa de mi vista corro como nunca antes, corro por que duele, corro por que siento que podría romperme, corro por que es el tiempo de reconocer mis errores, corro por que la amo.

Los humanos solo pueden sentir la ráfaga de aire que levanta mi cuerpo pasando junto a ellos, si pudiera llorar, lloraría.

Los edificios a mí alrededor se convierten en sombras y destellos por la velocidad de mi rumbo.

Puedo sentir mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, pero lo ignoro.

No quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero consuelo, quiero alejarme de todo y de todos.

No necesito palabras de aliento, no necesito que me hagan sentirme peor, bastante tengo con la culpa que me carcome.

No se a donde me dirijo, solo se que quiero estar lo mas lejos posible antes de que mi cuerpo estalle y yo me rompa.

El viento contra mi rostro llega a quemar de la velocidad de mis movimientos. Poco me importa, ahora me gustaría tener a alguien que pudiera herirme, que pudiera infringirme tanto dolor como necesito, para librarme de mis pensamientos.

Ella me odia, sus palabras estaban impregnadas de desprecio y reticencia hacia mí. A ella simplemente le doy igual.

Ella me olvido, ahora solo esta frustrada por volverme a ver, no quiere que su vida se llene de nuevo de monstruos y asesinos sin alma. La entiendo, no por eso duele menos.

"_Esto es lo que querías, querías que ella se olvidara de ti, que su vida fuera normal, ahora lo tienes"_

Me repito una y otra vez, pero no por eso deja de dolerme el pecho, no por eso puedo calmar los temblores que experimenta mi cuerpo. Hoy es el día en que me siento humano, jamás me sentí tan débil ni tan adolorido.

No me di cuenta cuando el paisaje empezó a cambiar, estoy en las afueras.

Me dirijo al bosque.

Sigo corriendo como nunca antes.

Algunos rayos de sol aparecen tras las intensas nubes, arrancando destellos en mi cuerpo.

Cuando los primeros árboles comienzan a surgir hago mi carrera más lenta. Cierro los ojos guiándome por mis instintos.

Respiro, cargando mis pulmones de un aire que estoy lejos de necesitar o merecer.

Puedo oler la manada de ciervos al este, el corazón del macho alfa latiendo pesadamente contra su piel.

Hormigas a mis pies, con su pequeño cuerpo y su casi inexistente sonido de pulso.

Una ardilla, escondida en el árbol de mi derecha, temblando ante mi presencia.

Entiendo que tenga miedo, Bella también lo experimentó hoy, vi su mano acercarse casi inconcientemente a su bolso.

Pude oler el spray de protección que estaba tentada en sacar.

Eso dolió como los mil demonios, tiene miedo de que la ataque.

Aun cuando sabe que si esas fueran mis intenciones jamás podría huir de mi.

Me tumbo en el follaje dejando que mis sensaciones me invadan.

Aun puedo sentir el sabor de su piel en mi boca, la esencia de su sangre dulce contra mi garganta. El demonio de mi interior clamando por su sabor, por su olor.

Verla ha sido despertar de mi letargo, antes de conocerla vivía en la oscuridad, existiendo por inercia.

Ella llego a mi vida y alumbro mi camino, plago mi cielo de luceros brillantes, me deslumbro. Cuando la deje, volví a la oscuridad mas las luces nunca se fueron, impregnando mi memoria de recuerdos.

La sensación es igual a cuando estas mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y una luz brillante destella contra tus ojos, los cierras pero aun con los parpados cerrados puedes ver la luz brillante que te cegó.

Así me siento después de conocerla, así es mi vida, sin sentido ridícula. Moviéndome por inercia, viviendo como autómata.

Y ahora ella vuelve a mí, llega hasta mi oficina como una mujer, llena de sueños, toda una profesional.

Pude ver sus credenciales y el orgullo lleno mi pecho.

No tengo derecho a quererla, ni a sentirla mía, pero es así y no puedo controlarlo.

Y he tomado la decisión, de que no huiré mas, enfrentare mis demonios y estaré a su lado, si aun quiere que lo este.

Rogare por su perdón y me arrastrare besando el suelo que pisa hasta que me deje quedarme a su lado.

Le daré de mi lo que quiera, la dejare tomar lo que desee, la cuidare y velare sus sueños.

No soy merecedor de su amor, pero luchare por el.

Mi teléfono suena de nuevo, esta vez no lo ignorare.

Siento que esta es la primera vez que empiezo a creer en el destino, debe ser muy cruel para hacer que Bella pase dos veces al lado de un asesino como yo, pero esta vez dejare que las cosas tomen su rumbo. Dejare que sea ella la que decida si me quiere a su lado o no.

Levanto la tapadera de mi teléfono, es Alice.

-_Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar Edward-_

Me asegura, puedo notar la esperanza en su voz, ella quiere a Bella, sus visiones de la amistad que podrían haber tenido la hizo amarla.

-_Te esperamos en casa, hermano-_

No contesto, no confío en mi voz, mas se que ella sabe que estoy todo lo bien que puedo permitirme estar.

Me quedo tumbado y guardo mi teléfono en el bolsillo, hundo mis manos en la tierra y dejo que la fragancia del bosque llegue a mí.

Cierro los ojos y me quedo inmóvil, mis sentidos están más alerta que nunca.

Tengo el deseo de tocarla grabado en la piel, en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Se que si pudiera acariciarla no habría amenaza de dañarla, ahora me siento mas humano que nunca, no me apetece morderla, ni su sangre. Su olor embriagante es el mejor perfume, y aun así nunca antes me sentí tan coherente, nunca antes supe con claridad que no le haría daño.

Ahora si deseo su cuerpo, únicamente su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos.

Me arrepiento de no haber probado sus labios, cuando pude hacerlo.

"_Ahora ella es una mujer, ¿Qué crees, que seguirá interesada en estar cerca de un adolescente?"_

Se que mi edad es relativa, pero no puedo apartar esa angustia de mi pecho.

Ella ahora es una mujer, llena de curvas y de pretendientes, no tendría por que elegirme a mi, un condenado, un vampiro sin alma, sin vida real.

Atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

Me pregunto cuantos hombres la han deseado, y si ella alguna vez beso a otro. Si ella alguna vez se perdió en las caricias de algún otro, si tuvieron el privilegio de besar su piel…de…

-¡No!-

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa y un rugido fiero escapa de mi pecho antes de que pueda controlarlo, me agazapo y mi demonio sale al exterior. Los celos se apoderan de mi, celos a las sombras de posibles romances, de posibles humanos tocando la piel de mi Bella. Y ella, regalándoles sus caricias, su olor, el sabor de sus labios y la candidez de su piel. Sonrojándose y sonriéndoles.

Mi monstruo interior clama venganza, ella es mía.

Mis instintos posesivos vuelven a la carga.

Arranco el árbol mas cercano a mí de raíz, mientras respiro entre cortadamente.

Y en cuanto veo mi destrozo me relajo, no puedo perderme en mis instintos, no si quiero ser humano para ella.

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, gruño y lo ignoro mientras sostengo mi cabeza entre las manos y tiro de mi pelo.

El teléfono sigue sonando, ajeno a mis penurias, veo que la llamada es de Alice.

Me tenso, ¿Y si es Bella? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

Contesto ipso facto.

-_Edward, es Rosalie ¡debes venir a casa ahora!-_

La voz de Alice suena entre cortada, esta preocupada y yo aun mas, lo primero que pienso es que ha ido a buscar a Bella.

Ella la odia, le tiene demasiados celos para ser normal.

Descarto esa posibilidad, la familia jamás le permitiría hacerle daño.

¿Entonces que ha podido pasar?

Sacudo las hojas que han quedado enganchadas en mi ropa y mi cabello y corro hasta mi edificio.

Al llegar pido mi coche y en un minuto tengo todo listo para partir.

Dejo a mi chofer libre por el resto del día, necesito conducir yo mismo, eso me aplaca, ya que tengo que tener los sentidos en la carretera y me hace olvidar un poco.

Nuestra casa no esta muy lejos de esa avenida, un chalet en el mejor barrio residencial, la elegimos por que sabíamos que seria lo más íntimo que podríamos conseguir.

Nadie puede entrar a husmear en esos barrios si no quiere salir de allí arrestado.

Veinte minutos conduciendo a 150 Km. hora y llego a la casa de la familia. Mantengo mi paso humano mientras saludo al guardia y salgo del coche.

Aunque en realidad me gustaría correr como un loco hasta la privacidad de mi hogar.

Desde aquí puedo leer los pensamientos incoherentes de Rosalie, la preocupación de Carlisle y el enfado de Emmet.

Ellos pueden sentir mi presencia.

"_Hijo, ¿estas bien?"_

Piensa Carlisle, digo si, debajo de mi aliento.

El puede escucharme.

Al entrar a la casa noto al instante el olor de la sangre caliente, puedo escuchar el pulso de un pequeño corazón latiendo despacio.

Mis ojos se salen de las orbitas al ver el extraño panorama.

Bella Pov:

No recuerdo el momento en que me arrastre hasta mi cama, ni las horas que llevo aquí tirada sin moverme, no recuerdo cuando deje de llorar, tampoco recuerdo cuando el pecho dejo de arderme.

Solo puedo recordarle a el, y a las pequeñas conversaciones que tuvimos.

Las imágenes guardadas en mi cabeza comenzaron a formarse como si de una película se tratase.

Recordé la primera vez que los vi, como habían atraído mi atención, me acordé de su forma de mirarme en la primera clase que compartimos, sus ojos llenos de desprecio, negros y hambrientos, deseando devorarme. Su cara cuando mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos en la cafetería.

Su mirada cuando me salvo de ser atropellada, sus manos heladas en mi cintura. Un estremecimiento me recorrió al pensar en ese suave toque. Recordé también como me ignoro durante un mes completo después de pedirle explicaciones, y me dolió, la herida de mi pecho amenazaba con abrirse. Moví mi cabeza despejándome de ese recuerdo y volví a otros que, aunque dolían, eran más dulces.

Rememore el día que me invito a comer con el en la cafetería, lo dichosa que me sentí y como intente averiguar lo que era.

Como pensé que era un súper héroe o algo así.

Y por ultimo, como me salvo en Port Ángeles.

Esa cena, a su lado. Como dejo que acariciara su mano, llenándome de falsas ilusiones. Mi mente vago hasta la conversación en el auto mientras me llevaba de regreso a casa.

Como me dijo que se sentía protector conmigo, y lo orgullosa que me sentí con ello, ese día no me importo ser torpe si eso significaba que pudiera estar a mi lado.

Recordé el olor de su chaqueta, volví a estremecerme.

Los deseos de besarle esa noche me embargaron, y tontamente me sorprendí pensando que debía haberlo echo, por lo menos habría probado sus labios antes de que me abandonara.

Y eso si que dolió, moví mi cabeza y casi me doblo el cuello por la fuerza con lo que lo hice.

Mi pecho quiso abrirse de nuevo, mire el teléfono y lo fulmine con la mirada, como si tuviera la culpa de mis pesares.

Entonces la idea dentelleo en mi mente.

Jacob. Mi Jake.

Hablar con el era la medicina que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

Me levante torpemente de la cama y avance hasta el teléfono.

Me limpie las lagrimas secas que aun adornaban mi cara, sabia que Jake no podía verme, y aun así prefería hablar con el sin rastros de mi tonto llanto.

Descolgué el teléfono y marque su número deliberadamente lento.

Espere con el auricular pegado a mi oído mientras daba la llamada.

Dos toques después, la voz ronca y algo gutural de mi mejor amigo llego hasta mi cerebro, era el mejor calmante.

-Jake-Salude, mi voz aun sonaba sensible por las lagrimas.

_-¿Bella?-_

_-_La misma que viste y calza-Bromee, sintiéndome aliviada por primera vez en el día.

_-¡Bels!, estaba esperando tu llamada desde ayer, pensé que te habían abducido o algo así…-Me dijo, podía ver claramente su sonrisita burlona bailando en sus labios._

_-_¿Cómo estas?-Ignore su burla.

_-Genial, como siempre. ¿Estas resfriada?-_

Vale, eso me pillo con la guardia baja, tarde más de la cuenta en contestar.

-No ¿Por qué?-Pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

_-No, por nada tienes la voz ronca…-Me contesto, y claramente pude notar como sus instintos protectores salían a la luz-¿Segura que estas bien?-_

_-_Aja-Dije simplemente y rogando por que Jake no notara mis evasivas proseguí-¿Y esa noticia tan importante que debías darme?-

_-¡Ha eso!, bueno…es algo repentino…seguramente no te gustará y empezaras con tu charla de chica madura, y todo eso…y luego tendré que burlarme de ti y recordarte que no eres tan mayor…y me colgaras, y luego volveré a llamarte-Hizo una pasusa para suspirar teatralmente-…me gritaras un rato haciéndote la dura…y tendré que hacer gala de mis dotes seductivos de lobo para que sonrías…-_

No pude evitar reírme con su monologo, era fácil con el, hablar, reírme hacer bromas, era fácil por que era Jake, y estar con el era tan complicado como respirar, necesario e involuntario, solo estaba hay.

-Vale, vale ya lo pillo, ¿Qué has hecho ahora Jacob Black?-Le dije haciéndome la severa, incluso fruncí el ceño y me lleve la mano libre a la cintura, habría tenido efecto pero después recordé que no podía verme.

_-Me caso Bells-Me dijo, sin anestesia ni nada, así pum toma "Me caso", como si estuviera hablando del tiempo._

-¡¿Qué?!¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? Jake, solo eres un crío ¿Cómo vas a casarte? ¡¿Estas loco?!-Vale, se que me paso un poco pero, es la verdad. Jake es un niño, aun no termina la universidad siquiera.

Además esta el hecho de mi fobia a las bodas.

Lo escuche reír a carcajadas detrás de la línea y fruncí el ceño, si era una broma no tenia gracia.

-_Bels, primero relájate, segundo no te lo conté antes por que lo decidimos antes de ayer-Hizo una pausa, al ver que no me había puesto a gritarle como la demente en la que me convertía, cuando las palabras boda y tengo-menos-de-cuarenta-años-pero-quiero-casarme- aparecían en escena, suspiro y prosiguió-Leah recibió una beca para ir a estudiar a Whasintong, y bueno…estaremos mucho tiempo sin vernos-Al comentar esto su voz se puso ronca y me sentí culpable-Leah quiere hacerlo y yo también, se que es una gilipollez eso de casarme por que creo que estará mas cerca de mi si lo hago, aunque se que bueno…en realidad no será así, pero es algo así como una promesa de amor y todas esas cosas cursis que os gustan a las tías-Me dijo, reí, casi pude ver como rodó los ojos y si no lo conociera mejor, me lo habría creído. Pero, para su desgracia, lo conozco muy bien y se que "esas cosas cursis" lo tenían en una nube de algodón-¿Bella? ¿Estas hay? ¿Te has desmayado o algo?-Pregunto al ver que no contestaba._

-Si Jake, estoy aquí-Suspire rendida-La verdad, si no hubieras tenido una, tan buena, explicación habría ido hasta allí a patearte el trasero por impulsivo, pero teniendo en cuenta tus motivos…solo puedo decirte una cosa-Hice una pausa, sabia que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, quería hacerlo, un poquito al menos-¡Felicidades Jake!-Le grite, el estallo en ruidosas carcajadas.

-_¡Gracias Bella!, la boda será en un mes…por supuesto eres la dama de honor, bueno una de ellas…así que tienes que venir-Eso era una orden directa-_

_-_Aunque no estuviera invitada, y me ataran a la pata de mi cama, no podrías librarte de mi-Le asegure solemne, el río-Dale a Leah un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, dile que me alegro muchísimo por ella, y cuídala Jake o tendrás que vértelas conmigo-Amenace, aun sabiendo que con sus casi dos metros de altura, yo no era una amenaza.

_-Vale, vale-Dijo con su habitual tono burlón-Y ahora cuéntame tu ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Hoy tenias la entrevista esa no?-Eso no era un tema del que quisiera hablar, si le mentía el sabia que lo estaba haciendo, aunque no pudiera verme. Lo sabría._

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

¡Mi salvación!

Sabia que tendría que contarle lo que había pasado, pero no era el momento, no me sentía preparada para decirle que había vuelto a verlo. No podía y no quería.

-Jake, te llamo mañana. Están tocando a la puerta-Le dije, lo escuche bufar del otro lado y una sonrisita apareció en mis labios.

_-Vale, llámame ¿eh?-Pidió tratando de ser autoritario._

-Mañana sin falta te llamo, un beso Jake. Hasta mañana. ¡Te quiero!-Le dije, hablar con el me había echo sentir muchísimo mejor.

-_Yo también te quiero Bels-Suspiro, sabia que era la pura verdad, nos queríamos, nos adorábamos, éramos como hermanos._

-Mándale saludos a los chicos, y un beso para Charlie-Le pedí, el río del otro lado. Sus "saludos" consistirían en burlas y su "beso" para Charlie, nunca, jamás seria un beso.

-_Hasta mañana-_

En cuanto colgué el teléfono, volvieron a aporrear la puerta.

Suspire pesadamente, eche una mirada al espejo de entrada.

Me veía horrible.

Volví a suspirar y abrí la puerta lentamente, sin quitar el cerrojo de cadena, por seguridad.

-Isabella-Era Margaret ¡Horror!, no quería hablar con ella.

Gemí internamente.

-Hola Marga-Salude bajando la mirada.

Abrí el pestillo y separe un poco la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Edward Pov:

-¡Rosalie!, definitivamente te has vuelto loca…no me lo puedo creer ¿en que estabas pensando?-

Le pregunte a mi hermana, estaba totalmente fuera de mi, no me importaban las miraditas de reprobación de Alice, ni la dureza en los ojos de Carlisle.

Emmet a mi lado estaba serio como nunca, en otra ocasión quizás me habría reído de el, pero no ahora.

-¡Tú, no eres quien para darme lecciones Edward!-

Me grito Rosalie fuera de si, en sus brazos acunaba la pequeña humana que había traído del hospital.

En su mente el reflejo de la cara de una Bella adolescente me aplasto como una bola de demolición, ella me reprochaba el no entenderla después de haberme enamorado, yo mismo, de una humana.

La tarde anterior, la madre de la pequeña había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, murió en el acto.

Trasladaron a la niña al hospital, la policía se encargo del caso, pero pidieron que se quedara un tiempo más internada, ya que no tenía familia.

Y los trámites para trasladarla a un centro de menores eran lentos, sobre todo cuando la pequeña solo tenía un año de vida.

El día que la policía dio los datos familiares, llego la noticia de que esa pequeña que mi hermana acunaba en sus brazos con posesión, era una pariente muy lejana de Rosalie.

Y con esta referencia llego la decisión de mi hermana, ella no dejaría a la niña en un orfanato, quería adoptarla y criarla como suya.

No atendía razones, no escuchaba.

Solo repetía una y otra vez que esa pequeña era familia suya, que tenía derecho y que nadie la apartaría de ella.

Podía leer sus pensamientos, ella la quería de verdad, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por la pequeña infante que descansaba en sus brazos.

Me quede mirándola un largo rato y ella me devolvió la mirada con desafío.

-Rosalie, sabes que es una locura-

Le hablo Carlisle, ella lo miro con dureza, no entraría en razón.

-No la dejare sola-Replico.

Emmet salio del trance extraño en el que se había sumido cuando escucho hablar a Rosalie con la bebe en brazos.

La miro por largo rato, podía ver su tristeza reflejada en pensamientos, el miedo que tenia por saber que su pareja estaba dispuesta a alejarse de el si no aceptaba a la niña.

En ese momento una ola de calma se extendió por la sala.

No tuve que girarme para saber que Jasper había llegado.

Lo note al instante, se acerco lentamente, precavido y miro de Rosalie a la niña.

Sus pensamientos estaban confusos, me pidió explicaciones mentalmente, aunque aun pensaba en lo que había pasado con Bella.

Bella…dolor traspaso mi estomago, rememorando sus palabras y la frialdad de la mirada de mi Bella.

Jasper lo noto y volvió a otorgarme algo de paz con sus dones.

-Creo, que deberíamos votar-

Alice rompió el silencio.

Yo solté una carcajada incrédula, en ese momento pude ver que tanto ella como Esme, querían cuidar y criar a la humana.

Ignore la fulminante mirada de Rosalie.

Y en ese preciso instante caí en la cuenta, Alice…su don… ¿Por qué no vio a Bella?

La mire como si fuera la primera vez en mi vida que contemplaba su pequeña figura.

Con enojo y furia saliendo por cada uno de mis poros.

-Se lo que estas pensando Edward y no, no la vi venir-

Se anticipo a mis palabras, como siempre.

La mire con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado, hasta que pude comprobar por mi mismo la veracidad de sus palabras.

Pse una mano por mi cabello con desesperación, otro misterio mas para atormentarme.

-¿A quien no viste venir?-Inquirió Esme.

A estas alturas, pensé que todos en la familia lo sabrían, pero al ver la mirada de mi madre y de mi hermana Rosalie, supe que nadie se los había contado.

-Bella-Suspiro Alice-Ella ha vuelto-

El agujero de mi pecho se abrió ante sus palabras, sabia que era cierto, ella volvió.

Pero ahora que se hablaba en voz alta era más real, y tuve miedo.

Mis decisiones en el bosque parecieron ridículas, ahora que había vuelto al mundo real.

Un mundo donde yo, abandone a Bella, donde ella me miro con indiferencia. Donde yo era un adolescente y ella una mujer.

No encontraba la manera de que mis planes no sonaran infantiles, ella no me volvería a aceptar.

Mi familia me miraba a mí, pero todos estaban confundidos.

Rosalie volvía a sus pensamientos sobre la pequeña bebe, Alice estaba dividida entre Bella, la niña y yo, su preocupación hacia la situación mas dolorosa.

Emmet volvió a su posición estática y sus pensamientos no eran más que incoherencias.

Jasper solo trataba de pensar en como hacer mejor las cosas.

Carlisle y Esme compartían pensamientos, querían que la buscara, querían verla, para ellos aunque nunca la conocieron realmente, Bella era parte de su familia.

Ellos la aceptaban y la querían a mi lado.

Mi corazón muerto pareció encogerse al imaginarla realmente como una Cullen.

Y yo solo podía pensar en ella…en su cara, en su cuerpo en su mirada de reproche…

Ahora era real, Bella estaba en Londres, se habían reencontrado en otro país, ante todo pronostico el destino volvía a juntarlos.

Si eso no era una señal divina, que bajara dios y lo viera.


End file.
